


Resilient

by Zarius



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M, Knight of the Drones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: All she had to do was stay. Stay for him. Be resilient.





	Resilient

As KITT was loaded into the FLAG semi with an electric winch, Bonnie examined the damage done to the car.

She had seen KITT in bad ways before, but this had left a most unique mark on her soul, and threatened to crush her resilient spirit.

This was her fault

This was the ending product of her misplaced faith and friendship in another person. Doctor David Halston, whose dealings with Margot Sheridan had lured Michael Knight and KITT into a trap.

Halston had befriended Bonnie, mentored her, he'd been good to her, and the very thought of him being involved in a criminal network that had been instrumental in springing CJ Jackson, the man who had killed FLAG's initial operative Ken Franklyn in cold blood.

And now Halston's inventions, remote controlled cars with dangerous missile capability, had done immense damage to KITT.

Michael was safe, Michael was healthy; as the net tightened between him and Halston's car, KITT had succeeded in ejecting Michael clear just as a missile struck KITT's exhaust system.

Bonnie permitted herself a gentle, but restrained smile as she thought of this.

It was so precise of KITT to be that noble, to consider one's needs above his own. That's what separated him from KARR.

She was so proud of him, and she wanted him to know that as soon as he came online again.

"Oh KITT, he really did it to you this time" she said aloud as the sun began to steadily set on the rocky hillside that had served as the sight of his latest 'death'.

"Bonnie?" KITT suddenly spoke, slurred, distorted.

"KITT, did you say something?" Bonnie asked, hoping he had enough strength to resume talking for longer.

"Bonnie, is that you?"

"Yes KITT, I'm here" Bonnie replied.

"I feel so weak, where are we? Everything is so dark, is it...is it night?"

Bonnie tried not to show KITT her distress, instead she would give KITT a glimmer of what he'd just given her, and she'd give him hope.

"Yeah, yeah it's night KITT. Don't worry; I'll take care of you"

KITT's next choice of words did a lot to faze her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Bonnie" he said.

Bonnie considered these words, and in doing so contemplated her choices up until now.

Her choice to take advance studies at the San Francisco universities, to be mentored by the man who had betrayed her trust, the choice to walk away from the foundation.

How had all of these choices impacted KITT over the last year? He had help with April around, but if these words he had uttered held true to him; April had failed to fill the void left by her.

This was more than just a silicon soul crying for help in a state of weakness, this was more than just a setback, in order to move forward again, KITT needed her.

It was at this moment Bonnie's mind was made up.

She couldn't turn her back on him again, not for this moment or any other in the future. She understood his needs here less because of guilt or conscience, but because of empathy, because he was a fine body of work with a mind of beauty. Truly one of a kind, and a character worthy of continuous study, companionship, perhaps even love.

She had grown, and KITT had grown too. Both were in a unique position to now help the other grow further.

All she had to do was stay. Stay for him.

Be resilient.


End file.
